


Future Heirs

by MusicalNotes334



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vanilla, Wholesome, they want babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalNotes334/pseuds/MusicalNotes334
Summary: George knows his wife. He knows when something is on her mind. So he asked her. Apparently, because of a letter from Alexander Hamilton, she wanted to have a child. With him having Philip, his son, she got jealous. Not only that, but she has always wanted to have a child. What will George do about it?
Relationships: George III of the United Kingdom/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Future Heirs

**Author's Note:**

> Request - “Hey can you please write some king George x reader smut? Sorry I’m a sinner yes yes I know”

“(y/n), darling?” George called out, walking down his palace’s empty halls. “Darling, where are you?”

He pouted and stopped walking, stomping his foot and whimpering like a child. “Where are you…?” He huffed. “Where could you be?”

He stood straight and tapped his foot on the ground, thinking about a place where his wife could be. Until it come to him.

“I know!” He giggled, nodding. “Probably stealing food from the kitchen.”

With that thought in his head, he pranced down the halls, hoping to God she _was_ in the kitchen. He stepped into the kitchen, silk outfit, fur coat and all. He looked around and asked, “Is (y/n) here?”

All the kitchen staff turned and gasped in surprise, bowing as well. They looked around, until one girl, who sat atop a counter, a slice of pie in her hand, turned to him.

“There you are, (y/n).” George called, making her choke on her slice.

“George!” She exclaimed, hopping off the counter. “What brings you here?”

“Please just come here.”

(y/n) blew a raspberry and walked out the kitchen, George behind her.

“Why do you want to see me?” (y/n) asked, licking her fingers.

“Well, for one,” George said, walking beside her. “There’s something on your mind, yes?”

“I suppose…”

“Care to tell me?”

(y/n) only sighed and found her way into her garden. She walked through the concrete path of the garden, inhaling the sweet fragrance of the flowers. George hesitantly followed her, and he kept quiet. He knows she comes here if something is on her mind. He wanted to know so he could help her out.

“What’s on your mind, love?” He asked softly.

(y/n) stopped walking and simply stood still, the wind blowing though her (h/c) hair. She turned around to face George and she sighed heavily. She fiddled with her fingers, and her eyes locked onto George’s baby blue eyes.

“I want a child.” She admitted.

Everything around them suddenly stopped. The birds in the air stopped mid-air, the trees stopped swaying mid-sway, the leaves stopped falling mid-fall.

George stared at her, no words coming out his mouth. Yes, he could and would do anything for her, but this was so sudden.

“What made you think of this?” He asked, everything continuing what they were doing.

“Well, Alexander sent me a letter two weeks ago,” she said, George wincing at “Alexander.”

“What does he have to do with this?”

“Hush, George. He sent a letter, asking how I’m doing and, in short, he’s doing well and he wants me to write back.”

“Like I said, what—”

“What part of “hush, George” do you not understand? Anyway, he said he know has a son named Philip and, well, I…”

“Want a child?”

“Well, yes…”

She slowly approached him and she took his hands, rubbing small circles on his skin. She looked up at him and said, “It’s too much to ask, I know, I’m sorry. But we don’t need to have one.”

George wanted to speak up, but (y/n) seemed so passionate about this.

“I’ve always wanted a family of my own,” she giggled. “Marry a nice man, and have a family of my own. But, the “marry a nice man” part I already checked it off my list. But the family one…”

“You haven’t checked it off yet.”

“I can leave it like that, though.”

“No. Don’t.”

“George—”

“I’ve always wanted to have a child as well. Not only because of the thought and need of heirs, but… A _child_. I’ve always wanted to be a father.”

He squeezed her hands and smiled widely at her.

“We’re going to have a child, I promise.” He smiled, kissing her gently.

(y/n) smiled into their kiss, pulling him closer.

Now that they have this settled, how will they do it? Then again… _When?_

* * *

(y/n) sat in bed, waiting for George to join her in bed. She was cozy beneath their huge, warm, thick blanket, but cozy isn’t complete if George isn’t with her yet. Soon enough, George entered their room, already dressed in his clothes for the night. He joined her in bed and cuddled up to her, nuzzling her gently, his head in the crook of her neck.

“So, about that child subject we had,” (y/n) spoke. “When do you plan to…? How should I put it…? Have sex…?”

“I’m ready whenever you are.” George said, sitting up. “Unless you wish to do so now?”

“Well… What do you think?”

“What do you _think_?”

“What do you _think_?”

“(y/n), love, please.”

“F-Fine, we can now.”

George’s eyes widened ad he cleared his throat. “A-Are you sure, love?”

“You asked me, I answered.” (y/n) giggled. “Yes, I’m sure.

George blushed deeply and nodded. He sat upright, straight, and steady.

“If I mess up,” he said. “Forgive me, but I’ve never had sex before. I-I don’t know what to do first. D-Do I pleasure you? Do I tease you? Do I—”

“George.” (y/n) gasped, placing a hand on his cheek. “Calm down, its okay.”

George gasped and his expression softened, his body too. He placed a hand on (y/n)’s cheek and caressed it gently.

“Sorry,” he sighed. “I-I just want our first time to be okay…”

“It’s okay. Y-You can do whatever you want to pleasure me, even better if it pleasures you too. You’re my husband, George, its fine.”

“W-Well, fine…”

He leaned in close and gently kissed her on her lips. He gently pushed her down, the sheets almost engulfing them as they laid. George led his kisses down to her neck, kissing her with the tiniest of kisses. (y/n) giggled at the gentle, ticklish touches. George smiled a bit, leading his kisses to her collarbone. He unbuttoned her nightdress, and kissed her down the valley of her breasts.

“G-George…” (y/n) shuddered in delight.

“Yes, darling?” George asked, looking up at her. “Want me to stop?”

“N-No! C-Continue… But, hurry up a bit, please?”

“Whatever you say.”

George sat upright before (y/n), slipping off her nightdress. (y/n) tensed upon feeling the cold night breeze flush upon her body. George lowered his head in the middle of her legs, spreading them a bit. (y/n) whimpered quietly at the action, and George noticed.

“Did that hurt?” George asked, pulling away. “I-I’m sorry—”

“It’s okay, it didn’t hurt _that_ much…” (y/n) assured him.

George gulped and nodded, hoping to God that, indeed, it didn’t hurt _that_ much. He lowered himself once more, pulling down her underwear and exposing her womanhood. George blushed deeply, and he couldn’t help but stare.

“George, don’t stare….” (y/n) gulped, covering her face in embarrassment.

“S-Sorry!!” George exclaimed, shaking his head.

He took a deep breath and licked her folds slowly and lightly. (y/n) bit her lip behinds her hands and moaned quietly. George know this was a sign he was doing good, so he continued licking. Every lick made (y/n) wet and she bucked her hips unintentionally.

 _“I think she likes it.”_ George thought. _“Good for me!”_

He then thrust his tongue into her, causing (y/n) to tense once more, and she let out a loud moan. She bucked her hips and grinded into George’s face, pushing this tongue even deeper into her. George then rubbed at her clit with his thumb, applying pressure, and he received a moan of pleasure from (y/n). (y/n) pulled at George’s hair with her free hand, pushing his head even deeper. She bucked her hips, grinding into his face. George continued to lick, flicking his tongue in and out of her pussy. He inserted one finger and began to finger her as he licked her still.

“G-George..?” (y/n) moaned, sitting up. “D-Don’t make me cum just yet…”

George licked one last time and pulled away, licking his lips. He looked down at (y/n) and smiled.

“Do you think you’re ready?” He asked gently.

“I-I am.” (y/n) gulped.

George nodded and slipped off his pajamas, along with his underwear, his erect cock springing out. He towered above (y/n), his hands on neither side of her body, pushing down the cushions. He gulped and positioned himself before her pussy, pressing the head of his cock against her wet pussy.

“If it hurts, tell me.” He told her.

(Y/n) nodded and prepared herself. With a deep breath from both, George pushed the tip in first, (y/n) whimpering softly. Another deep breath, and George pushed in his entire length. (y/n) tensed and grasped onto the sheets, letting out a loud moan of pain and pleasure. George grunted lowly and he kept still, letting (y/n) adjust to his huge size.

“It’s okay… I’m here. The pain will go away.” George whispered, kissing away (y/n)’s tears.

After a while, the pain faded away, and (y/n) looked up at George with teary eyes, nodding at him. George nodded as well, taking the hint, and he tested a thrust. He earned a sudden moan from (y/n). George took this as a sign that she was, indeed, ready, and began to thrust at a slow pace. He didn’t want to hurt her, so he went at a slow, steady speed.

(y/n) began to moan softly in pleasure, hands grasping at the sheets. She tossed her head to the side and continued moaning, soft whimpers of George’s names escaping her lips.

For their first time to have sex, it was going pretty well.

Feeling how good everything felt, George couldn’t help but go even faster. His four-poster bed began to rock at his pace.

“This is… So… Good…!” He breathed out, each word making him go faster.

“G-George…!” (y/n) moaned out, her hands now clawing at his back. “O-Oh God, yes!”

George went even faster that the bed began to slam against the wall. He groaned in pleasure, kissing (y/n) on her neck, licking and sucking at her sweet spot. (y/n) moaned even more at the contact, and she ran one hand of hers through her hair. The room began to fill with loud moans and groans as skin smacked against skin and the bed slamming furiously against the wall.

“George, I’m so close!!” (y/n) moaned out loudly. “Oh God, George!!”

“I’m getting closer…!” George moaned just as loud.

(y/n) shuddered beneath him, and with a loud moan of George’s name, her orgasm wracked through her. She shut her eyes and George’s thrusts increased, both in speed and strength, and allowed (y/n) to ride out her orgasm as her walls tightened around him.

“Fuck, Jesus, I’m going to cum!” George grunted, his thrusts getting sloppy.

(y/n) leaned in close and whispered into his ear, “Cum for me, George. Go on and cum for me.”

With those words, George came deep in her, filling her up as he groaned loudly in pleasure. He gently and slowly slid his cock out of her, groaning quietly. He kissed her gently on her forehead and laid next to her. (y/n) leaned against his chest and cuddled up to him.

“That was amazing…” She giggled, looking up at George.

“I agree.” George chuckled, playing absentmindedly at her hair. “All we have to do now is get some rest, and wait a few months to see if we’ll have an heir.”

* * *

“I fucking hate the plan of parenthood.” George snarled, one eyebrow twitching.

“Hush, George, your son’s right in front of you.” (y/n) giggled, sitting up on their bed.

“More like, _atop_ of me. Alexander, please, get off.”

“He’s asleep, George.”

“Get him off then! I can’t breathe!”

(y/n) rolled her eyes and giggled, gently picking up their three year old son off George’s chest and laid him between them in bed.

“At least you have an heir.” (y/n) giggled, kissing George softly.

“Uh, you’re wrong.” George scoffed.

“What?”

“At least we have a family.”

“True.”


End file.
